The Day My Life Changed
by Shylirious
Summary: H2O Delirious. Faceless entertainer that stole the hearts of millions. But only one could steal his heart, but he needs to act quick, or it will be too late.
1. Chapter 1

Johnathan held his breath as he jumped. it was the scariest thing he's one so far. he leaped but he didn't get a good running start. He reached for the ledge with his right hand. He grasped the ledge but it was slick. He bit his lip as he spammed the space bar. "Yes! Yes, sum bitches I did it!." His character stood there in its little 2D stance as he celebrated making it across the impossible jump he had missed several times before. "Oh God that was intense!" He smiled and laughed his ionic laughter. "I did it subscribers!" He hit space making his character look like ti was dancing. He was so happy he didn't pay attention and his character fell off. He stopped talking making a small squeak sound. The sound on something being thrown and his voice came back. "That's it. I'm done. I played this game, and its a good game, but guys. I'm done. No more, I'm-I'm gonna go crazy, gonna go crazy guys.  
He said his voice getting softer like he does when he explains himself. "Alright, guys. thank you for your support, I'll see you in the next video, peace." He stopped the recording and looked at the time seeing it was only a fifteen and forty five second video so he went a head and edited his outro and two other videos in the links and his Look shop and the author of the song and his information and hit the upload button. He laid back in the chair and sighed softly. "Damn that was intense." he said as he smiled. "But it makes my fans happy." He told himself getting up to get some Apple juice from his fridge. "Hey, put some dance pants on!" a voice called out near his computer and Delirious poked his head out of the kitchen. "Who the f*cks in my house?" He said with his 'Fallout' manly tone.

Cartoonz laughed as Delirious made his way back with his big glass. "Dammit Cartoonz, this is my damn house. I can go nude if I want!" He yelled and Cartoonz laughed again. "Yeah, but not when your skyping me dip shit." He said and Delirious laughed. "What do you want Michael?" He said as Michael smiled. "I wanna paly more Run or Die." He said as Johnathan clicked on the screen to see Cartoonz laying on his stomach on his bed playing with his beard with his right hand and his left arm extended so he could ay on it. With a yawn shared between them, they got on and Johnathan decided to record. "Ill start the intro-" Cartoonz sighed and made a grunt. "Why do you have to record everything? your like a mother taking pictures." He said as he clicked on his devil character he had been working on. "Well, I like making my subscribers happy and I try to upload at least one a day, or at least every other day." He said clicking the record and intertwining the skype call and game. "What's up everybody, I'm playing Run or Die, yet again, but instead of cheating Nogla, and Basically, I'm here with the loving Cartoonz." He said a huge hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Yeah, what ever you prick I'm gonna win." Delirious chuckled and clicked his cute little pumpkin character. "No you wont, I'm the king of this game and I will destroy anyone who gets in my way, muhuhaha!" He said as he laughed clicking on the mini games they were going to play.

Jessica-

She sat up from her sleep to find her mother laying on the bed side holding her only daughters hand. She smiled at her mother, then slithered out of the death grip her mother had on her hand and she pressed her feet to the icy cold hospital floor. She normally wore shoes around the hospital, but it was too late for her to care. She crept her achy body to the bathroom. Of coarse her mother covered the mirror so she didn't have to see her fading body. She looked back to see her mother still sleeping. She sighed as she reached out her tiny arm to grab a little corner piece of paper. She pulled back the paper to see a small, petite woman staring back at her. Tears filled her eyes as she pressed her hand to the mirror. _This isn't me... It can't be me_. She said softly to her self as she touched where her once beautiful, lushes hair was. She touched her bare head in tears. Knowing it had been gone was different from seeing her self in the mirror now. Her body looked like a walker from her favorite show the walking dead. Her eyes were a tad sunk in and her body looked so fragile, if someone were to touch her the wrong way, she's dissipate to dust. Her beautiful baby blue eyes, once full of life and hopes and dreams of be coming a singer had faded to a glassy dark blue. At the from of the year she had hair and was a little stronger, but now, before her, all she saw was a corpse waiting to be freed from the chains of Cancer and to give up. She stood there for a moment longer taking in her body and her face. She wasn't the same Jessica that entered this hospital two years ago.

As she took one last glance as her body, her legs became weak and she could barley keep herself up. She held back her tears behind her dams and tredged back to her bed barley making it before her mother awoke and took her hand once again. "I'm fine momma, had to get a tissue." She lied through her teeth as her sleepish mother smiled and kissed her head. "I'm going to tell the family how your doing okay?" She smiled and grabbed her heavy coat. "Maybe they;ll come by and see you tomorrow, okay love? I know you dont like being a lone, but I need to-" Jessica only nodded. "You need to work to pay or my funeral, got it." Her mother smacked the back of her head softly, but enough to get her attention. "Don't you dare say that Jessica Leann!" She huffed and Jessica shrugged softly. "Okay, sorry momma. I love you, be careful please and can you bring me back some jolly ranchers, and Teddy?" She asked softly and she smiled teasingly. "My seventeen year old still loves her teddy." Jessica sighed and looked at her mother. "It's not just a teddy momma." She smiled and kissed her daughters forehead. "I know sweetie, Ill bring him and your jolly ranchers, but you know you cant have them after the treatment Tuesday." Jessica nodded softly upset. "yeah, yeah I know, I know." She said with a small huff. Her mother smiled and left the room leaving her by her self. The darkness of the small room scared her at first, but she had gotten so used to being alone she didn't really mind. She wished she had company but no one wanted to see a cancer patient. They'd get attached and Jessica didn't want people to cry over her death. She herself didn't want to think of it. The fear of going through the Hell on Earth and getting nowhere. It gave her nightmares and she didn't want to sleep. Not tonight.

Jessica too the laptop from out and under the hospital bed that she hid from them. _Technology isn't allowed my ass_ She mumbled getting on her lap top and typing into the Google search. Youtube. Then softly entered the name H.2.O D.E.L.I.R.I.O.U.S. She smiled seeing two videos pop up on his sight and she smiled clicking the first one. It was a game she hasn't seen him play and she was excited to watch. She slid out of her bed as the commercial for some dumb Fra-breeze commercial went on and on. She slowly made her way to get a drink and snack from the fridge seeing this was going to be a long night for her. She got a Cola and crackers and went back. Her body was truly getting weaker but she didn't want to think about it at all. She noticed it was still going so she hit the "Skip" button as his voice filled the room. She smiled and turned the laptop down low so no one would get mad. She watched as he screamed and yelled and got frustrated at the little two dimensional character and as he jumped across the ledge she laughed so loud she couldn't breath. Her caught her breath and calmed down because she began to hurt, again. She watched as he said his goodbyes and went to the outro song. "she sang a long as she watched the Run or Die he uploaded about five hours after and laughed along to it as she felt herself drifting to the sound of his voice. She closed her eyes and looked on last time to see his won the match. _He always wins._ She said softly to herself and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Johnathan woke up to the sound of a bird on his balcony. He groaned and looked up from his pillow to the bright rays of light seeping through the light cream colored curtains. He saw a beautiful brown looking bird with beautiful spots across its stomach. He had never seen the type before and figured it was a rare thing. He used all his morning strength to get out of bed and grab his half dead phone off the dresser and stepped outside. He clicked the capture button as the winged creature looked into his eyes. They stared at each other a long time before it took flight. He watched it disappear and flushed when he looked over as saw an elder woman with mouth wide open. He chuckled and waved. "Hey gran!" He yelled to the other balcony as she yelled back. "Put some damn pants on your hooligan!" She went back inside and he walked inside. He looked at the bird on his gallery pictures and smiled sending it to Cartoonz. "Look what woke me up this morning, beauty ain't it?" He texted as he went to get on some sweat pants.

As Johnathan walked down the stairs he sighed seeing the sweatpants weren't going to work. He looked down seeing his hip bones trying to grip the pants but they slid down showing his dark blue briefs. He laughing thinking how many fans would give to see that. He laughed it off and tied them tighter. He made it to his kitchen as his phone buzzed. "Yeah, its a Wood Thrush. Thier known for thier beautiful sounds. Funny they are mostly in Tennessee forests near the Smoky mountains. You don't see them much in Carolina good find Bro. We should go there sometime thought, TN... I hear its beautiful :D" He texted back and Johnathan smiled. "It's close to me. Hell maybe 4 hr drive?" He texted back as he opened the fridge to get eggs, milk and some ham and cheese. He grabbed his bowl and started making the eggs. He picked up a remote and started the radio from across the room as the song "Angle" By Theory of a Deadman. Johnathan normally didn't listen to rock, but today he felt like this song fit him for some reason. He smiled and sang along to the song as he made him omelet. He decided to take a day and cruise but first, he was going to eat, shower, and check on how his fans are.

-Jessica-

Jessie woke to the sound of a beautiful sound of birds as she opened her sheepish eyes to see the light shining through the hospital curtains. She felt a weight on her chest as she finally opened her eyes fully. She noticed she still had her laptop on her chest from where he's fell asleep. Jessica looked at the clock. '7:06'. She sighed knowing that the doctor would be in in a bit to wake her up and get her check ups. She hated the routine day after day, but she needed it. She closed her laptop and hid the laptop back where she had gotten it. She smiled as she slowly got up and made her short walk to the curtains to open them. They normally keep them closed and she hates it. She wanted to see the world beyond the hospital walls. And she smiled seeing her 'friend' on her rail and singing along to the few passing cars. She sat in the chair and laid her arms and head on the seal to listen to the bird. He was handsome. Black eyes, brown back with brown spots on his stomach. There were many in Tennessee but he looked different than the others. This bird had its own personality Jessica loved to see. She thought she was finally going crazy when she told her mother about the bird, but she knew that she was finally seeing things she never did before. She hated Cancer, but in a way, it helped her open her eyes to the little things in life no one appreciates.

She smiled seeing the bird finally finish its song and disappear into the tree beside the window. She smiled and slowly stood. Her legs getting worse each passing month. She wished she could do more activities but with her cancer being so bad, she couldn't do much with out hurting. She was able to still sing and that made her happy. Once the doctors were done playing operation on her, she was going to get on and talk to some people she met on H2o Delirious's channel. They talked to her and they even subscribed to her. They loved her voice and wanted her to sing more on her channel. She smiled thinking of them. She waited on the doctors for now, but when they left, she knew her mother would be working and no one ever visited her. So she'd take the time to play on her laptop and maybe upload her singing. Without showing her face of coarse. She was too scared people would judge her and make fun of her for having a voice with her body. She just wasn't ready for people to know about her. Well, all of her.

-Johnathan-

Johnathan stepped out of the shower, towel around his waist, to his bedroom where he took his laptop. He changed into a small pair of sweats and jumped onto his bed. He logged onto his laptop and went to Google+. The best place on earth for him to see his fan talking back and forth with out a breath between. Yeah, there was twitter and all that but he loved Google+ the most. One, because it was just easier to see the whole chat. And two, he liked typing on his laptop better anyways. He clicked on inbox that was at least over 500K. He laughed as he read through the comments. Mostly from two or more people talking about how good or bad Delirious was. How they wanted to see his 'beautiful' face. Or how many abs he had. He was tempted to tell some of the fans he was bold, fat and lived in a basement with a she male named Kevin. But he decided to not be mean. He laughed as people described him and many were close. But he'd never tell. He did have dark hair. Not brown though. It wasn't long, more like an inch off his head. He had green eyes, but he liked the idea of having blue since his favorite color was were aqua and it was good enough for him. He had abs but they weren't flashy. He had a tone stomach and wasn't scared to show it. He lived in Carolina so it stayed hot for the most part. He liked it warm but craved the cold nights.

As he read through he noticed a drawing of a girl with blue eyes but black and white drawing of a girl. He's seen her talking before and loved reading her comments. She always found positivity out of the haters Delirious had to deal with and they had even talked on rare actions. She told him it was a great thing to keep hidden, because she also had the fear of being judged. In some way he felt like he could connect with this chick. She was nice and had a very, Dead pool style about her. She would make up the most random things and get people laughing on his wall. He loved that. He clicked on her Google account and noticed she had two things she was good at. Fanfiction and singing. "Oh, God no, not fanfiction." He groaned and chuckled. "Lets see what baggage she does." He clicked on her Fanfiction account and laughed at her name. "Nice." He said as he read Shylirious with the same drawing from her Google. (Sorry, too lazy to think of a good name that's not takin, so I used mine. PS this story is made up just used some of my info to make it feel more real I guess :P anyways back to the stroy...)

As he scrolled he saw Black Ops and...HIM. He sighed and braced himself to be in either Nogla or Terrorizer's arms, or to be having sex with Vanoss. Him and Vanoss loved reading those back and forth. Made the whole gang cry with laughter. But, to his surprise, her stories were about fate, about two people meeting and finding a way through the problems they faced. He read a couple chapters and to his surprise. The story didn't really have a romance feel. It felt like he was living his life, and that in its self amazed him. He didn't know she wrote so clearly, and on top of that, he remembered she loved to sing. He saved her fanfiction page and continued to her youtube channel which had a couple hundred subs. Not big but very impressive. He noticed she sang more country and soft pop songs. He liked the idea and he noticed the song he was singing that morning she sang. He was sure it was a lot different but he clicked on it and was a little upset to see that there was no face. But a black screen with a few pictures to go with the lyrics. His jaw dropped as he listened to her voice. He listened as every harmony matched her perfectly. "I gotta meet this girl." He said softly as he subscribed to her instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

Jessica uploaded a well requested song and smiled seeing she gained a subscriber. She grabbed the soda her mom snuck in the other night and opened it. She clicked on the inbox and waited as it opened. She took a sip and glanced at the name that popped up. She swallowed the drink the wrong way and coughed for a minute. "NO WAY." She said over a normal voice but not a scream. She instantly thought it was a fake account until she clicked his name and it took her to her favorite YouTube. She flushed and sat in silence as she stared at the screen. Then another inbox popped up but she was almost to amazed to open it. She took his tiny finger and slid it to the inbox again and bit her lower li to keep from either crying, or screaming.

 **H2ODelirious:**  
 _Hey :) I was scrolling through my messages on Google and I noticed you making everyone smile. I thought I'd check you out. I went to your google and noticed you wrote Fanfiction. So I thought it would be like the others me and Van or Terrorizer but as I read, it made me smile. I love your work and you are a talented writer. I'd like to be that Delirious one day :) BUT... Then I remembered your bio also said you sang and it showed your YouTube channel. I thought I'd take a look at that too. Damn... It's funny, this morning I woke up, got dressed, went down stairs and a song came on called Angle and you know it. You also sang it and now every time I wanna hear it, I wanna hear you sing it instead. You have a voice like an angle and I think its really cool you are talented in not only writing, but in singing. I know how all you guys feel about the face reveal. I want you to do one :) I think it'd be cool to see the face behind the singing writer. :) P.s Thanks for supporting me when I'm not on my Google. I know you're not on a lot but, when you are, thanks. It makes me happy to see someone cares enough to take care of me :)_

 _Jessica reread the note as her chest fluttered. She couldn't miss the opportunity to talk to him. He messaged her as though they were best friends. She looked at the message. "He liked my sorry, nd my voice. he wanted to see my face?" She smiled devilishly. Dang, I guess we stitched places on the fan base. She said softly and chuckled as she began typing away trying not to sound...fan girl-ish._

 **Shylirious:**

 _Thank you so much! :D I love your videos and you talking to me is unbelievable! I love you and Vanoss fanfic ;) Its very...creative... But really, You shouldn't say that. You're a great guy already, its sweet you think my stories are good, but you are already an amazing YouTuber and over 7 Million love you 3 And thank you so much! I love singing but I never knew I was really...good. I just did it to keep my mind off things. :) And I guess the tables have turned? :p I wanna see your face...you wanna see mine *Drug dealer mode* You bring the goods, I bring the goods... LOL and No, you don't have to say thank you, I love what you do and NOONE deserves to be hated on or made fun of. I just do what's right :) No need to thank me, delirious. I'm sure you hear this a lot so... I wont drown you in already knows... But, I love you videos and they make me happy through rough times...yada yada yada... and you make me feel like a human watching your videos. You make them feel...real... I know it seems like weird wording but its from the heart 3 Thank you again for liking my singing and my fanfictions of you, if you want I can make a (H2ogaming) lovey dovey stuff ;) HAHA.  
_

 _-Johnathan-_

 _Delirious rolled around on his bed to keep his mind off of the millions of questions in his head. He was real excited for her to write back. Is this how his fans feel. Oh God he felt so bad. His hands were numb and_ _excitement ran rapid up and down his body. His laptop dinged and he instantly raised up and smiled seeing it was from her. He opened the message and began to read. " I love your videos," He whispered reading the message as if a secret. He smiled so happy she did, well, he knew she did but reading it made her happy. "And you talking to me is unbelievable! I love you and Vanoss fanfic. Its very, creative." Delirious started laughing thinking of all the scary ones he's read. "_ _if you want I can make a (H2ogaming) lovey dovey stuff." He smiled and instantly typed back. He felt like he was talking to her face to face. Although he wished he knew what she looked like._

 _Johnathan:_

 _Oh, I would LOVE for you to write us a fanfiction. Me and_ _bae were getting bored of all the same fanfictions. I cant sleep with out the stories of me rapping my friends HAHAHAHAHA! But really, really. You are so cool. Thanks for talking to me! :p I'm not a celebrity or anything, don't feel weird :p I wanna start talking to fans more. And now that I have I found your beautiful voice. I like it..._

 _-ME :D-_

 _They talked for hours and hours, but when he asked her why she didn't show her face. She went silent. He felt like a jerk for asking and he instantly typed back_

 _Johnathan:  
Sorry, I shouldn't have asked. I have my reasons and you have yours, that wasn't cool of me. :( _

_... He waited rolling on his bed when he realized while rolling to his back it was getting dark. "Oh shit! Cartoonz!" He got up and rushed to his kitchen where he left his phone and grabbed it seeing four missed calls. "Shit." He said dialing his number. "Hello?" Cartoonz said softly as if he was asleep. "Dude, hey its me John. I'm so sorry man I_ _didn't mean to blow you off like that." He said softly as Cartoonz yawned. "Its okay. Nogla and Lui are gonna be with me today, or, night." He said with the sounds of shuffling around the speaker. "I'm not mad. Just confused. Where you been? Playing damn Fallout again?" He chuckled and Johnathan rubbed the back of his head. "Sure." He replied softly and smiled._ _"No fvcking way, you got a girlfriend!" Cartoonz said laughing. "Damn, son. Who is she what she look like? Her momma hot?" Johnathan sighed and Cartoonz laughed harder. "No, she-uh. Look I noticed her on Google comments. Checked her out and... Dude that girl can sing, hang on." He clicked his phone and went to YouTube and copied her URL and sent it to him. "Listen to her." he said as Cartoonz went silent to listen to it. "Which one?" He said as he typed a few things. "Try listening to um. Oh my favorite by her_ _is 'Hello' By Adele. She sings it like an, an angle." He said as Cartoonz sighed. "You better know I love you, I don't wake up to just anyone, plus I like your ringtone so it woke me up." He said brotherly._

 _John smiled and nodded like he could see him. "Okay-" He listened and both men went silent to hear her. "So Hello from the other side-" She sang and Cartoonz sounded weird. "You okay dude?" Cartoons laughed and Johnathan instantly pondered. "Dude, I've never got chills listening to music. Damn, she's good." He said pausing the song. "Ill listen more soon, guys are still out." Johnathan smiled. "See why I laid in my room listening to music all day?" He asked and laughed at the end. Cartoonz clearly nodded. "Yeah, she's good. what she look like? She hot?" He asked nd Johnathan sighed. "I don't know. She's like me I guess, I made the dick move of asking. We've talked all day about a bunch of stuff. Video games, music, my channel, her channel" He said softly and sighed smiling._

 _"Dude I wanna meet this girl, I don't know why but I do." He said and Cartoonz snorted. "The man with the worst anxiety, wants to meet a girl he just met, face-to-face. Ha!" He laughed and continued. "Dude I only got to meet you three years ago and we've been friends for almost ten." Johnathan laughed. "Yeah, yeah I'm a puss, so what? I'm just saying I want to. She wont do it though. She says she doesn't wanna talk about her problems cause it'd bother people and she doesn't talk about it." He said and instantly worried about what was wrong. She was so sweet and kind to be hurting. His guess was instantly parental abuse, but then again, in his small world, he guessed kids had the problems he had."_ _Cartoons sighed and readjusted the phone. "Dude, do what's right." He said and Johnathan sighed with him. "You're right, I'll text her." He said and they said thier goodbyes and also setting a date for gaming later that night._

 _Johnathan held his breath as he jumped back to his bed bringing his phone along with_ _a sandwich he made. He moved hi mouth and looked to see if she wrote back. She didn't. He sighed and left her alone or tonight anyways. He took the spare time to rest before the GTA game they were going to have. He cosed his eyes and imagined her face as he dreamt._


	4. Chapter 4

Jessica's doctors wouldn't leave her alone for a second. Needles and X rays, the percentages of her living for the next year or even past Christmas. She had gotten so used to hearing the dreaded "D" word. She finally was wheeled to her room where her mother left her a note. They were supposed to hang to day, but the note said different. She had to work so hard just to barley pay for her bills. She hated that her mother had to go through everything. If only she met a good man and forgot about her, how easy her mother's life would be. But she knew her mother loved her and that's why she worked so hard. But sometimes she just wished she be gone the next day so her mother didn't have to worry herself sick- Delirious? She thought to herself as she sneaked her way to her laptop. She wasn't able to walk much any more because the cancer treatments were warring on her little thin body. She got herself to the bed and laid down grabbing the laptop as she did. It was very early in the morning and she doubted that he would be up.  
She read his note and instantly felt bad. She began typing vigorously

Jessica~  
No, no please don't feel bad Delirious, I just fell asleep on my laptop talking to you. Hehe, I guess I should feel bad... :c (- sad face) I have my reason for it because

She wrote then deleted it.

Jessica~  
No, no please don't feel bad Delirious, I just fell asleep on my laptop talking to you. Hehe, I guess I should feel bad... :c I have my reasons. Its not you or anyone else, I'm just scared? I don't want people to judge me on my looks when they only hear my voice and they put a face with it. I don't want to disappoint them by, well me.

She finished and sent feeling guilt inside. She felt in a way selfish not showing her face. But then it sank in what she looked like and what she was going through and instantly hid back into the shell she knew so well.

-Delirious-  
Johnathan woke up in his bed. He was sideways and upside down in his bed in just his boxer briefs. He rubbed his eyes as the light rays shined in his eyes. He head hurt from staring at the screen all night. But he did manage to post the video. It took too long to upload and he fell asleep. He looked over to see his laptop still sitting there. He smiled feeling accomplished it didn't get kicked off in his nightmares. He ever so slowly worked his way out of the bed and went to the bathroom to change and shave. He was collecting a four day beard looking thing he did not like at all.

He looked up at the mirror smiling seeing his face. Although half of the mirror was fogged up so he could only see half of his face. He took his finger and drew his GTA mask and stared at himself a moment. He felt like a prisoner in his own skin when he looked at the mirror. He sighed and slid on his shirt and took his hand smearing the mirrors fog. He walked into the kitchen and got himself some cereal and ate. He was too tired to really care about the small mess he made. He made him self clean the house every Friday when he got done recording, you know, vacuum, glass, dust, the works. He luckily had a dishwasher so he was safe.

He was a true bachelor. He had the two bedroom house he used as a bedroom and a gaming room, one master bathroom that had a fountain on the wall on the left and the sink and toilet on the left. And the huge bathtub that was on the back wall. He loved the fountain by the kitchen was his eye catcher. It was don't in a forestic theme. Rock looking walls and dark grey counter tops to go along with the gas stove and the black microwave built into the cabinets. He smiled thinking about his house but then sighed when he thought about how lonely he had been since his girlfriend left.

He turned her room into a gaming room and all her extra stuff he gave to his sister. Then he met Cartoonz for the first time and things went uphill from there. Cartoonz and her sister are happily married and she moved away to be with him. His parents down the road didn't talk much they just liked being to themselves. He felt like he was the failure of his family. Yes, he made lots of money on YouTube, but was that what he really, truly wanted? Of coarse it was his favorite forever job, but he wanted more to life than just YouTube.  
He instantly thought about Jessica and tossed his bowl in the sink and rushed upstairs to his room. He flopped on his bed and took his laptop, typed his password, and clicked on Google+.

No, no please don't feel bad Delirious, I just fell asleep on my laptop talking to you. Hehe, I guess I should feel bad... :c I have my reasons. Its not you or anyone else, I'm just scared? I don't want people to judge me on my looks when they only hear my voice and they put a face with it. I don't want to disappoint them by, well me.

He read it and his heart ached. It felt like a hole entered it, like an arrow struck him right in his feels. He pondered a long time before he could even think of responding to her. She was like him, scared the world wouldn't except him and scared they would be rejected. He sat up and put his laptop on his lap instantly his fingers went to work o the keys.

H2oDelirious~

Jessica, I understand what you mean, I feel the same, I'm scared the world wont accept me for me, only my voice. But I think you would be a beautiful person, no matter your looks and no matter your style, I think you are a beautiful person. :) I hope maybe one day I could meet you, face to face, wouldn't that be something? Haha, to see the girl who wrote me and Vanoss fanfictions ;)

He chuckled and sent it setting the laptop down and going to YouTube to see if she uploaded anything. He noticed she uploaded a beautiful new song "Hello" By Adele. He clicked it and turned his laptop as high up as the volume would go. He sighed leaning back in his chair listening to her beautiful voice. He heard a bit of echo in the room she was in, it sounded like it was bare. He wondered if she was like him and has a whole room dedicated to YouTubeing. That would be cool, he bet she had a big house and loving parents. He smiled wishing he did too. His mother was very beautiful and loving, but she passed when he was young from Cancer.

He takes part of his money from YouTube to give to the Cancer research team that helped his mother the best they could. His dad went cold after she past and he hasn't seen him since. His sister Maria was in California getting her degree in Law suit so he didn't see her much. He was still happy though, he had a nice life and a family. He still loved them all even though they separated. He finished listening to her and sighed when it was over. He chuckled to himself and clicked the little circle with the arrow on the end where the play button was. Replay. He got up and decided to be productive and got ready and headed to the store to get diner. He had been eating sandwiches way too long.

Jessica~

Jessica sighed as she watched her mother tirelessly walk into the room. "Hey baby girl. How did the treatment go today? was it less painful?" He asked sitting in the uncomfortable chair next to her bed between the window and the bed. Jessica shrugged and touched her bold head. "They said they'd be shocked if I ever grew hair back, wasn't that a nice thing to say?" Jessica said softly sounding upset at the news. She loved her hair now that it was gone. "On the bright side, you don't have to pay so much for shampoo." She tried to joke, her mother wasn't too pleased, but it was the only way she could cope with the pain she felt.

She turned her pain and tears into fun and happy to make others around her laugh, its something she loved. "Jess, I know your upset and don't listen to them about that, I pray every night that you will be free of cancer and grew your beautiful brown hair back." Jessica smiled with tears. "I know momma, I do too. I just wish you didn't have to work so much, I miss seeing you and I wanna spend more time with you." Cattrenia held onto her daughter and sighed. "I know baby, tomorrow I'm off of two of them and I only have to work nightshift for the Bar, maybe I can come spend the whole day with you huh?" She smiled but Jessica only shook her head no.

"You need rest, will do it some other time, I promise I wont go anywhere." She teased softly and her mother smiled. "I don't think they'll let you go anywhere, who knows maybe tomorrow around six, I can take you to the old Diner you love so much." Jessica smiled and nodded. "That'd be nice, but momma, do you think they'll let me? I have to keep the oxygen toobs in all the time..." She trailed off and her mother smiled. "We'll see," She stood after loving on her daughter. "I have to go to work baby girl, I love you with all my heart. I'll see you soon okay?" She smiled and left before there was another word. Jessica sighed and laid back staring at the blank walls. "I wish I could get better soon, for her."


	5. Chapter 5

Delirious uploaded his video of Prop Hunt with Vanoss and the gang. He loved playing with them, but they are a little much sometimes. He hopped onto him computer hoping to see a message from her. Nothing yet. He sighed wanted to talk to her. He wasn't sure what it was but he loved talking to this woman. She made him feel amazing. He smiled at the thought of what she looked like. He ran his hand through his hand as he laid back in the chair, only to be startled when his phone went off. He fell back and landed on his back. He moaned in a small bit of pain as he sat up and reached for his phone. He answered without looking. "Yellow?" He said as he kept his sitting position in the floor. "Hey bud, wanna go out for some drinks?" Cartoonz asked as Johnathan looked at the clock. "Dude, its 11:47 in the afternoon, on a Thursday." He said chuckling his adorable chuckle as Cartoonz sighed. "Fine, wanna go get food?" Johnathan nodded and slowly made his way out of the floor and to his feet. "That, I wanna do. I'm tired of sandwiches. Dude I need to go shopping.. I went the other day but I only got stuff for diner, I need some American food in me." He chuckled as he headed to get dressed. "I'll come get you, no offense but I don't wanna be caught dead in your little pussy mobile." Cartoonz made a gasp noise as if offended. "Don't you dare judge my Prius." Johnathan laughed more and shrugged, "Sure okay, I'm taking the truck." Cartoonz made a sigh as if to say 'you win'. Jonathan loved his truck. It was just like GTA5 trucks. Dark blue. He smiled as they said thier goodbyes and he checked his email one last time before getting dressed.

* * *

Jessica~  
She sighed as they wheeled her to her room with her oxygen toobs. She didn't like them, they bothered her and she just wanted to take them out. The doctor said that her leaving wouldn't be good with her week immune system. "Please, I';; wear those stupid masks and everything." She pleaded as the doctor sighed. "It will make your Cancer worse and it could lead you to a fast death-" She cut him off. "I hate that word, please stop acting like I'm just a test dummy and treat me like a human, would you tell your kids they were dying?" The doctor sighed hatefully and shook his head. "No I wouldn't." Jessica made he 'I win' smile, leaving the doctor in a fit. He took the wheelchair and left in a hurry. She used all her strength to fix her pillow and her blankets. She was getting really weak, and since her doctor was away, the other doctors were treating her terribly. They said her hair would never grow and her condition was worsening. She knew she was getting a little better. Somehow.  
She pulled out her laptop and got on her email and smiled at his reply. Tears filled them as she read beautiful, he didn't say it once, or twice. three times? if he only knew her. She whipped the tears away as she began to type. Her heart skipped beats as she wrote..

Jessica~  
Delirious, you're so sweet. I don't know how to tell you how happy I am to read that word. Beautiful. I haven't heard it since... well... I don't know what to tell you, or if I should. I have a huge problem with me and no one really wants to be around me since...I guess it'd be hard for them? Anyways enough of the sad stuff.  
I would love to meet you too, it's like the only thing on my 'To Do Before I D' List. :) and P.S. I do signings. HAHA

She typed and pondered on it before she decided to delete it. She heard a doctor outside her room and she shut it. She forgot that when she does that, her laptop saves and sends. Oh well, there goes that...

* * *

H2oDelirious~  
Johnathan and Cartoonz stayed out till around 5. They went to eat and went game shopping. After that they went to the Cancer Hospital and Cartoonz sighed seeing Johnathan wouldn't go in and announce himself, so Cartoonz let Johnathan stay in the truck as he went in with his and Delirious' donations. They were sued to Cartoonz doing that and they appreciated Johnathan a ton. It made Cartoonz a bit made cause he always gave them more, but he had a budget with every where he went. Delirious, not so much.  
Once that was over they went shopping. They got food and Johnathan took Cartoonz home. Once they said thier goodbyes and of coarse Delirious spent time with Cartoonz's wife... Delirious's sister. He left there and went home and put away groceries. Once he did he smiled happily knowing that she replied at least by now. He practically ran upstairs and got on his laptop. He smiled as he sat down and took a huge breath. He didn't realize he was nervous. Why? He asked himself as he logged on and saw he had a message in his 'Important' list. He smiled as he opened it and read,  
sent 12:43 PM. He sighed seeing he left just as it was sent.

Jessica~  
Delirious, you're so sweet. I don't know how to tell you how happy I am to read that word. Beautiful. I haven't heard it since... well... I don't know what to tell you, or if I should. I have a huge problem with me and no one really wants to be around me since...I guess it'd be hard for them? Anyways enough of the sad stuff.  
I would love to meet you too, it's like the only thing on my 'To Do Before I D' List. :) and P.S. I do signings. HAHA

Johnathan's face went from a smile to a line. "Was she hurt? What's hard for them?... To do list before she D... dies? is that the problem, was she dying?...Oh God was she?... Ha, humor at a time like that. She's strong." All of that went through his head as he read. He couldn't help him self, he's H2oDelirious... He was curious. He began to type but he froze. He cant just ASK what was wrong. Maybe he could just meet her, meet her? That goes against what he swore to himself NOT to do. UGH WHY IS THIS HAPPENENING TO HIM?! Johnathan sighed and typed anyways going against his better judgment an his head hurt trying to stop him, but his heart kept typing...

* * *

She sighed after she talked on the phone with her mother, she was working, so no Diner, not that they'd let her anyways. She sighed looking at the prison walls. "I hate it here, I don't wanna be here." She said soft enough to not be heard. She knew it was the best place to be and it took her mother a long time to be able to afford it, it was nice but staring at it for almost a year... It's not pretty anymore. She decided to watch YouTube for a while until she noticed her Google was glowing. She paused the Prop hunt and froze seeing Delirious. Did he type twice- oh no it sent, why laptop?... She said quietly and slowly clicked it and began to read. Her heart melted and her chest felt as if it would burst. Her face reddened and her body tightened. She had never been so happy in her life, but she couldn't scream. One, her body would hurt, and two, the doctors wouldn't be happy about her laptop.

Delirious~  
How about it then? I'll meet you anywhere you pick. I'll truck or fly to you? People don't wanna see you? Fine, I'll make up for the people. I don't care what's 'wrong' with you, I'll be your crutch. :) Maybe we can both learn something from this, I mean, I've never done this before and you seem to be like me, so lets try it! I'd love to meet yo, you sound so determined and so sure about yourself, you may not seem it, but I can see it in you, and plus, I'd get to hopefully hear you sing, you're beautiful voice will be a HUGE BONUS! And yes, I want an autograph please :D I'll put it on my TV stand so I can see it whenever I play :P

Jessica couldn't move as she began to type away. She was too happy she couldn't even think of the words to say. She wanted to meet him, to get to know him, to sing for him- She was in a hospital... and sick, she had no hair and was too thin to be pretty she was sure. She didn't know what to think. Again she had words written but was scared to send them. She held her breath and moved her mouse to the words in blue and white "Send".

* * *

Delirious sat leaned back in his chair nibbling on both his dinner and his nails waiting for her to message back. He was sure she would freak out, or think he's a weird pedophile. He would hate for her to feel weird and never message back, maybe he should just-  
he glanced down near his feet to see a message appear as his heart raced. She dropped his feet so his chair was normal again and he clicked it. A huge smile came to his face when she had a smiled as the first thing.

Jessica~  
:D  
you're too sweet Delirious. I want you to visit me. I really, really do! But there is something I guess I have to tell you before you know where to find me. I don't know if you want to hear it or not, I'll leave that up to you. And if you do meet me, I'll gladly sing anything you want. and I will give you an autograph if you want, hehe.

Delirious was so curious he wanted to just reach through and grab this woman he had been so amazed by. He told her he really wanted to know where and she didn't have to tell him till he got there. He didn't care if anything was 'wrong' he wanted to meet her face to face and that was it. He didn't care about anything else.

Once he typed out his small paragraph to her, he sent it and quickly went to wash his dishes. Hoping that would ease his poor little mind about her. "What color eyes does she have? Is she tall or short? does she have a cute voice? does she like gaming like I do? Does she wear glasses like I had to when I was younger? How old is she? My guess is, 18, 19? Close to my age I guess, oh, what about her hair?" He pondered as he almost stumbled down the stairs. He smiled and shook his head and went to go clean.


	6. Chapter 6

delirious~  
Why not save it for when I get there :D I like surprises! I'll make some arrangements and I'll gladly come visit you. Of coarse we'll need to talk about all that nonsense of visiting but that can wait for later. :) You don't have to tell me anything. IDK why but I'm really excited to do this, show my face for the first time, you know. Well, not the first time, but showing someone who I really am. I'm kinda nervous now. The more I think about it the better and more scared I feel. Gosh I rambled don't I. I feel so bad for you having to read all of this. HAHA I'll let you rest, goodnight.

Jessica smiled brightly reading his message. He was so nervous, it was adorable. She wrote him back and set her laptop down and managed to get her weak body up to the bathroom to take a shower. She was supposed to have help, but she didn't like having people in there. There was a chair in there, so she'd just use it. She began her shower as Delirious did his dishes downstairs in his house.

She sang softly in the shower as she sat down letting the water run down her back. She loved the feeling of water, always have. although she couldn't swim well, she loved it. She cleaned off and managed to get dried and slid on that stupid gown she hated, but she couldn't really wear more due to all the scanning and treatments. She slowly stood and made her way to the bed, he hair still wet. She sighed seeing her mother sitting there smiling holding the laptop. "Nice slick, how long have you had this?" Jessica smiled an looked at her mother, "Since we got here, oh come on, you think I survive on talking to the wall?" She laughed and her mother helped her set down. "Don't let them see it, you know how they feel about the patients being on laptops." He mother only said as the cat was out of the bag, Jessica told her mother about Delriious and him wanting to meet her.

Her mother smiled and read the messages aong with her and her moher only smiled with tears. It been months since Jessica had seen anyone other than the doctors and her mother. Plus her mother knew of Delirious and used to watch him with Jessica all the time. So today, since she had the laptop, her mother called in sick to spend time with her daughter. "Hey baby guess what?" She smiled and looked at her as Jessica oulled the blanket up. "I paid off all the current bills." Jessica smiled and tears formed as she hugged her mother. "I'm sorry." She said softly as her mother sighed. "Its not your fault hunny, you didn't ask for this." She said as Jessica let out a whine as her mother hugged her a little tight. Her mother began to tear up as she looked at her baby; her weak, sick baby.

* * *

Delirious finished the dishes a while ago and waited for her to message back, he loved talking to this girl so much he couldn't help but get aches and tightness in his chest as he refreshed the google every now and then, sadly this heart ached more seeing nothing. He only refreshed it every couple minutes or so, when ever he happened to go by his computer room. He sighed thinking about what she looked like. He hadn't drawn it in a while, but he thought about it more and more and pulled out his High school sketch book from a few years ago. He smiled as he closed his closet door and went to his bed to flop on the soft king size bed. He went to a blank page and began to ponder her looks. He imagined bright eyes, big and lustful along with a shy tent and a nervous tone. He began to draw the eyes, her cheeks were...full and pink when she blushes. He drew the cheeks, the neck, slender and medium in length?. He drew it. Then the ears, must be pierced, she just seemed like that type maybe? No, no she wouldn't, "I don't think" The thought out loud as he drew simple small ears. He smiled as he sketched the simple head and strong but not huge, just...right. He smiled and began to draw the hair when his phone rang. He sighed and got up to go find the phone, where ever it maybe...It's in the fridge...wonderful. Johnathan sighed and laughed his beautiful laugh as he opened the fridge to get to it, it was Cartoonz.

"what's up man?" Cartoonz said as soon as he answered, "Nothin, just. Chillin." He smiled shutting the fridge happy with his pun. Cartoonz got quiet and laughed, "Dude, you're phone in the fridge again?" They both laughed as Delirious hopped on his kitchen counter, "Yeah, how's sista-lirious?" He asked as Cartoonz teased softly, "Oh she's fine, very, very fine." Johnathan sighed and made a childish voice come out of him, "EW Cartoonz, Ew!" He said like he does on his YouTube videos and Cartoonz laughed. "Awesome, I'm glad she's doing good, and you?" Johnathan asked as they began to talk on and on like they do until the question was asked. "How's that girl you're talking to?" Johnathan sighed and smiled at the thought of her and he went to his laptop to see a Inbox(1) on it. "Dude, she's the best, I'm going to see you her soon, I hope." Cartoonz got quiet and sighed, "Dude, this girls driving you to even deeper insanity." Cartoonz said as Johnathan did an evil laugh. "I know isn't it great?" He teased and Cartoonz sighed, "If you're happy bro, I'm happy." He said and they both shared and unseen smile as they finished their conversation and hung up. "Tell sissy I love her and I miss her and I'll see you guys soon, bye." He hung up and rushed to his laptop again, seeing he went walking all around the house cleaning random things as they talked.

He sat down and smiled clicking it as he read.  
Jessica~  
You don't ramble at all, I love talking to you and it makes me happy, I'll tell you all that stuff at the end. I'm nervous too, you've been through this thing with me, well, not you going through it, but your videos helped me through it. c: I want you to come see me, and you don't have to go far, I live in TN. c: I think I told you already? I don't remember, Ill say it again :p I cant wait!  
Meet me at (This is a made up address, if it is a real address I apologies! o:)  
728, Dreamist St. in Kingsport, TN  
If they ask you what room, Its lvl.5 Room J1 I hope to see you soon, cause I may not be doing so good soon...

Johnathan read it and instantly realized, she was in a Hospital. He wondered what it was and that last part worried him. He got up instantly and grabbed his duffle bag and brought it to the bed and opened it. "to Hell with the waiting." He said as he pulled out his emergency video (He made it for if he needed to use it in a crazy time)He went and uploaded it and let it load as he got ready. He had no idea how long he was going to be there, but he grabbed at least 5 outfits and tossed them in, not caring much for it looking nice. He went to his bathroom and grabbed his simple things and from the bathroom, he tossed them into the bag. he grabbed his shoes and his keys, cutting on laptops and lights as he went, he grabbed a soda from the fridge and went outside, smiling as he locked his door with his bag in hand. He reached to call Cartoonz to tell him the news, but he sighed unlocking the door. "This is the fourth time this week..." He went into the kitchen and got his phone out of his fridge...

* * *

Jessica yawned softly as her mother smiled at her. "You need rest so you can be more awake when he decides to reply." She said softly and smiled. Jessica smiled and softly fell asleep. Cattrenia sighed petting her child's bold head. She left her a note and sighed. Her work called her in to fill a shift, she didn't want to leave her daughter, but it paid her explensive bills.

Cattrenia stood in the elevator as she softly teared up thinking of how different her daughter looked, she looked a lot better than most here, but what the disease was doing was changing her daughter completely. She was once a proud, loved, beautiful girl who took on the world and never backed down. NOw she was a weak, petite girl who felt she was ugly and wants to hide from the world, along with her shyness and her feelings of no one will accept her back. If she only knew that people love people for who they are not-... "I'm sorry sir-" She said before interrupted "I'm sorry miss, are you okay?" Asked the strong man with a tight blue shirt with words in white, "H2O" He had short black hair and blue jeans that fit him tightly. She nodded and smiled. "You seem lost can I help you any?" She asked as he scratched his head, "Well, I'm actually looking for level..." He looked at his left wrist.

Cattrenia smiled and looked at him thinking to herself , "Awe the left wrist, that must mean he loves this girl, its the closest to the heart" He smiled happy to read his handwriting. "Level 5, room J1" Cattrenia smiled. "That's close to my- wait, you-you're my daughters friend from the internet?" She asked surprised a this strong, out of the magazine looking man. She blushed and looked around to make sure no one was around and he nodded all shy like. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to visit her, I didn't think Id get her so late. I've been driving for- No-never mind, I'm sorry miss." He blushed and turned on his heels and she smiled. "Visiting hours are over, but you can stay at the house for tonight. I have work so you'll have the whole thing to yourself." She said as he looked back at her confused. "Miss, with all do respect, you don't know me and that would be really rude, I can wait here-" She touched his shoulder and smiled. "You have no idea what you've done for me alone, to see my daughter smile until she cries of happiness instead of pain and being scared, sir you've done me good and I can at least repay you with this.

JOhnathan blushed again and nodded seeing she really insisted on this. "Okay, thank you so much." She smiled and sighed looking at he time, she mumbled a short curse under her tongue as Johnathan looked at her. "Oh, sorry I just missed the bus." He tilted his head and pulled out his car keys, "Allow me miss, Ill take you to work." She smiled and thanked him.

"Here we are, sorry it so small. Its just me and Jess." She said getting out of the expensive looking car to walk to the small run down 'shack' in the middle of the worst looking apart of the neighbor hood. "wow its-" Johnathan tried to compliment but she held up a hand. "Its okay, its all we can do right now, until she's better. We aren't home anyways, we just unpacked the day before we left for the hospital." She unlocked it and Johnathan softly jogged to meet up with her. "I lived in this type of home all my life, no need to explain miss," He said as she smiled opening Jessica's room. "You can stay in here, its a new bed so noones laid on it, maybe a tad dusty and the power isn't on right now." She said turning on the battery powered lamp making it feel more homey. "thank you so much for this you have no Idea how greatful I am." He said sitting on her bed. She smiled and only yawned. "I need to get to work, and thank you for the offer but my jobs two streets down, don't worry. I know everyone around here, and no none of them do drugs, just down in money right now." She smiled and left him to get himself unpacked and to fell at home.  
Johnathan couldn't help himself, he liked looking. He stood and looked around the girls room.

Pictures all over the wall of girls, all different, so he doughted it was her, some old, some very young. They all were taking profectionally, or so he thought before he noticed old fashon cameras along the dresser. Two where the old timy and one about in the 98-2000. and a new aged one. They were in good shape, a little dusty but so was everything else. He looked at her trophies posted on a shelf. "Most beautiful" "Most kind" "Friendship" "Loyal" "Hardworking "100 Book challenge" He smiled seeing she was a great person. He didn't see a hint of a stray about her, she seemed like the 'Good grades, popular, smart, sweet' type of girl, what happened? He figured that she wasn't one to take pictures of herself, so he sighed seeing he couldn't get her image out of his head. He brought his sketch pad, bit he couldn't draw at the moment, he was too tired, and restless. He laid down and sighed softly noticing that the bed smelt like wildflowers. He smiled at the smell. He loved that smell. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. 


End file.
